Tattletale
Baby Looney Tunes - 093 - The Tattletale-(004102)22-26-08-.jpg Tattletale is an episode from baby looney tunes Summary It begins with the babies doing arts and crafts and Daffy complains that his scissors doesn't cut and he wants the big scissors, but Granny says that they are sharp and he could hurt himself. Nevertheless, when Granny is gone to answer a phone call, he sneaks the scissors and takes what Granny says as nonsense because "you just got to be real careful, that's all." Inadvertently, he cuts a piece of the table off, causing the kids to gasp and Lola to call Granny and tell him off. She then punishes him and commends Lola. At lunchtime, when Granny is serving little peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches (two for each kid), Sylvester, still hungry after eating both of his sandwiches, tricks Taz into looking away so he can take the last one of Taz's sandwiches. This makes Taz cry. Lola, having seen this, tells Granny. Sylvester gives in and apologizes. He then tells Granny he is still hungry, and she tells him, "Well, silly, just ask me for more." Again, she commends Lola for standing up for Taz. Daffy warns Taz that Lola will "turn on him." In the backyard, while Lola is on the slide, she sees Taz knock down Melissa and Petunia's sandcastle and then tells Granny. She tells Taz to be more careful and respectful. Melissa then tells Lola she and Petunia were going to knock it down anyway. At nap time, while the other kids are making noise, Lola calls Granny, but to make sure they keep out of trouble, they make it look like Lola was lying. Granny says to just make sure it stays quiet. The other kids arrive and scowl at Lola. The children slide down into the playroom to try getting away from Lola. They then try to get Bugs to stop her. He tells her it isn't that bad. When he sees Lola writing something down, he realizes what they mean. During horse-racing, when Lola tries playing with the kids, Sylvester and Daffy put their horses in the bin, ending the race too soon. While Melissa, Petunia, and Tweety are playing house (with Tweety acting like a baby), Lola asks to play, but Melissa and Petunia tell her there is no room in their family for tattletales, and Tweety tells her "Sorry." When Lola sees Taz pretending to be a robot, with Bugs with a toy military tank (pointed at Taz), Lola greets them, only for Taz to stop and pout. Bugs commends her for "stopping the giant robot." Lola complains to Bugs that nobody wants to play with her, and Bugs explains that they think she wants to get them in trouble, thus being her own fault. When Granny brings a tray of milk and cookies into the playroom, they see Lola sitting alone, looking blue, while the other kids sit in a curve far away. Lola tells Granny that nobody likes her. When Granny asks why, Lola tells them they think she wants to get them in trouble, though she had been telling her what bad stuff they'd been doing, like she wanted her too. Granny tells her that telling her when someone is doing something dangerous or mean or hurtful is one thing, while being a tattletale is another. She explains that tattling is when you tell on other people to get them in trouble or to make you feel more important, not due to worry about their safety or well-being. After Granny offers milk and cookies to the kids, Lola tells them she has someone else to tell on: herself. She admits to being a tattletale and apologizes. She then promises never to do that again. She then asks to play with them, but Daffy assumes it's just a trick. Melissa then nudges him by the elbow. Bugs tells Lola not to listen, and Tweety accepts her apology. The kids grab their cookies and begin playing. But before Lola does this, she tells Granny she's the best, something she doesn't mind hearing. Trivia * Baby Daffy’s full name is revealed to be Daffy Horatio Tiberius Duck. * First Baby Lola tells on Baby Daffy for using the big scissors he’s not supposed to, then she tells on Baby Sylvester for stealing Baby Taz‘s sandwich, then she tells on Baby Taz for ruining Baby Melissa and Baby Petunia’s sandcastle, and then she tells on everyone for playing during nap time which makes her a tattletale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1